


Birthday Wishes

by eternalTimaeus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Implied Mind Control, Implied Relationships, One-Sided Relationship, Sadstuck, Spoilers, Trickster Mode
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalTimaeus/pseuds/eternalTimaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Volevi essere meno egoista, meno chiusa, meno debole. Volevi essere un leader, ma avevi capito che il tuo posto era quello di schiava, di marionetta –e no, non era Dirk il marionettista da accusare come sempre avevi fatto, ma qualcuno di intimo, così intimo da condividere con te il cognome.</i> • [Jane-centric][Happy 4/13, Jane Crocker; è anche il tuo, di compleanno.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Birthday Wishes  
>  **Fandom:** Homestuck.  
>  **Personaggi:** Jane Crocker  
>  **Genere:** Introspettivo, Triste, Angst, Malinconico.  
>  **Rating:** Giallo  
>  **Avvertimenti:** Missing Moments, Teenage Angst a palate.  
>  **Note: 1.**  Non è betata (betata, bella parola, ahahah.)  
>  **2.**   Dedicata, come sempre, ad [akitsu-47](http://akitsu-47.tumblr.com/) e le sue dannate fanart, perchè se perdo 3 litri di sangue alla volta è colpa di tutta la quality art che non fa che sfornare. Kitsu, ILU♥.  
>  **3.**  Ovviamente Jane e tutti i personaggi nominati all'interno della fanfiction, personaggi di Homestuck, appartengono ad Andrew Hussie supremo genio del male. Io posso solo fare le veci di parte del fandom e di ciò che immagina con ciò che scrivo.  
>  **4.** Un piccolo regalo a quella kid che, a quanto pare, viene sempre bistrattata e mal considerata da tutti. Tanti auguri di buon compleanno, Jane Crocker, e tanti auguri anche a te, Homestuck.

_Birthday Wishes_

A tredici anni, volevi tante cose.

Volevi tanto essere approvata da quella nonna, quella Baronessa che ti aveva indirizzato come erede. Volevi tanto diventare brava, sempre più brava, rendere felice tutti con i tuoi dolci e con la tua cucina. Volevi che tuo padre fosse tanto fiero di te, che sorridesse mentre gli porgevi una fetta della crostata alle more che avevi fatto quella mattina. Volevi tanto che quel nonno deceduto anni prima ti sorridesse in sogno e ti dicesse di nuovo quanto ti volesse bene, proprio come quando eri una bambina.  
Volevi che Dirk smettesse di essere così figo, così approvato da tutti; volevi che si aprisse, che si dimostrasse debole, vulnerabile, umano. Volevi che facesse il “Buon Amico” e si facesse da parte, permettendoti di arrivare a toccare e prendere il cuore di quello sciocco isolano della quale entrambi eravate perdutamente innamorati.  
Volevi tanto che Roxy ti prendesse sul serio quando dicevi che quella volta ce l’avresti fatta, a confessare a Jake i tuoi sentimenti, e che ti fosse vicina quando perdevi le speranze e necessitavi di un abbraccio consolatorio. Volevi che smettesse di bere, perché pensavi non fosse salutare per una ragazza forte come lei, che pensasse a qualcosa che non fosse il bicchiere di Martini mezzo vuoto al suo fianco.  
Volevi  tanto, ma davvero tanto essere amata da Jake, essere stretta tra le sue forti braccia, vedere quel sorriso tanto ingenuo quanto adorabile, carezzarne il viso, sentire la barba spinosa sotto i tuoi delicati polpastrelli. Volevi baciarlo, ma anche semplicemente stargli accanto, godere della sua presenza, guardare con lui tutti quei film che sembrava adorare, e magari girovagare mano per mano in cerca di emozionanti avventure, insieme per sempre, come nelle belle favole che leggevi da piccina.

A sedici anni, volevi ancora tante cose.  
Volevi che Dirk la smettesse di assorbire Jake e tenerlo lontano da te.  
Volevi che Roxy riprendesse a bere, perché questa ‘nuova lei’ era ingiusta e di nessun aiuto.  
Volevi che Jake stesse zitto e la smettesse di parlare sempre e solo dei suoi fottuti problemi con Dirk; volevi che aprisse il cervello, che capisse da solo che era lui la persona per la quale aveva una cotta, e non Dirk. Volevi che se ne andasse al diavolo, volevi tirargli un pugno in faccia e magari, forse, solo in quel momento avrebbe chiesto scusa e ti avrebbe chiesto di sorridere, di non piangere.  
Volevi che quell’essere disgustoso ti lasciasse in pace, che la smettesse di offenderti, di prendersela con te per il tuo peso, che lasciasse in pace quella sorella che non ha fatto che maltrattare, quella sorella, tua amica, che volevi stesse bene con tutta te stessa.  
Volevi che tuo padre stesse bene e che non fosse morto perché no, tuo padre è forte ed è capace di lottare meglio di chiunque altro.  
Volevi che tutto quanto, per una buona volta, girasse a tuo favore –ma non era _quello_ il modo in cui ti aspettassi che fosse.  
Volevi tanto essere stata capace di resistere e buttare quell’infernale leccalecca via dalla tua vista. Volevi tanto smettere di vedere tutti quei colori così lancinanti e quasi urticanti, smettere di urlare e parlare come una pazza ossessa. Volevi muoverti, ma sembravi non esserne più capace.  
Volevi chiedere scusa a Jake per quello che dicevi e facevi –non volevi che lo scoprisse così, dannazione, non era come volevi che andasse. Volevi chiedergli scusa per il calcio, volevi riparare a quello che avevi fatto, ma la cosa sembrava essere scivolatati di mano. Volevi chiedergli di smettere di parlare, perché sapeva bene che, dentro di sé, nemmeno lui voleva attuare una simile follia.  
Volevi chiedere scusa a Roxy per quello che le hai detto, che non volevi cacciarla come se fosse un topo, e nemmeno tirarle quella zucca in testa. Volevi chiederle scusa per averla fatta bere di nuovo, per aver mandato all’aria mesi di volontaria disintossicazione. Volevi che si dimostrasse forte e che almeno lei resistesse alle parole di quel ‘nuovo’, colorato Jake.  
Volevi che tuo padre non ti guardasse con quell’espressione così… delusa. Avrebbe preferito vederlo arrabbiato, o affranto, o con un altro genere di espressione, ma non quell’occhiata delusa e quasi disgustata che ti faceva vergognare di quello che stavi facendo ancora di più. Non volevi deluderlo, non volevi che il tuo modello più importante ti disapprovasse in quella maniera tanto plateale.  
Volevi chiedere scusa a Dirk per averlo quasi costretto a scoprirsi, per averlo quasi costretto ad accettare il bacio di Roxy, bacio che non voleva dare fin dal principio –ed era anche ovvio il perché. Volevi chiedere scusa per averlo fatto piangere, per averlo fatto sentire una merda, un ‘robot’ che effettivamente non era. Volevi chiedergli scusa per aver permesso alla sua voce sempre ferma e determinata di vacillare e tremare, quasi indifeso, simbolo di come fosse stufo di essere trattato come il mostro che non è. Volevi scusarti perché, alla fine, se ha rotto con Jake era anche un po’ colpa tua.  
Volevi tanto che quel mal di testa passasse in fretta. Volevi tanto aver gettato quel maledetto leccalecca eoni prima.  
Volevi tanto avere il coraggio di girarti e chiedere scusa a Jake, ma anche lui sembrava preso da chissà quale moto di ritrosa codardia, appallottolato sul suo quest bed con il suo skulltop in testa. Singhiozzava, lo sentivi chiaramente, e volevi tanto girarti e poggiare una mano sulla sua spalla, e dirgli che andava tutto bene.  
Volevi chiedergli scusa perché non volevi urtare la sua sessualità, che davvero ti sei rivelata una persona chiusa e bigotta. Volevi davvero aver avuto la prontezza mentale dei tuoi amati detective e capirlo prima. Volevi tanto avere il suo coraggio nel difendere un’amicizia come quello che lui mostrava nel voler proteggere Roxy a tutti i costi.

In quell'esatto momento, non volevi tante cose.  
Non volevi morire in quella maniera così improvvisa.  
Non volevi trovarti a fissare, sconcertata, quanto i pantaloncini di Jake si fossero accorciati in un paio di slippini da nuotatore professionista –oltretutto gialli!  
Non volevi che la nonna di Jake impazzisse.  
Non volevi che quella dannata tiara finisse sulla tua testa.  
Non volevi perdere il controllo del tuo corpo e della tua mente di nuovo, perché sei dannatamente stufa di finire in quelle condizioni, sfruttata e risfruttata come un dannato giocattolo rotto in mano ad un bambino capriccioso.  
Non volevi nuovamente fare del male a Jake, volevi risparmiargli ulteriori dolori.

Volevi essere meno egoista, meno chiusa, meno debole. Volevi essere un leader, ma avevi capito che il tuo posto era quello di schiava, di marionetta –e no, non era Dirk il marionettista da accusare come sempre avevi fatto, ma qualcuno di intimo, così intimo da condividere con te il cognome.

In un angolo della tua stessa mente stavi tutta rannicchiata a piangere, sentendo un mentale orologio che scattava un’immaginaria mezzanotte. Immaginavi di non essere in quel posto schifoso, ma di essere a casa tua, protetta da un tetto resistente e da forti mura. Immaginavi che tuo padre fosse là a cucinarti la torta, magari sorridendo e dicendoti quanto fosse felice di vedere la sua figlioletta essere così grande e bella. Immaginavi che Jake fosse là, regalandoti uno dei suoi DVD e scusandosi se magari non incrociasse i tuoi gusti, ma era il meglio che potesse trovare nella sua isola. Immaginavi ci fossero pure Roxy e Dirk, che fossero felici e sorridenti, che Dirk avesse riparato Lil Seb per restituirtelo. Immaginavi che tutti assieme avreste mangiato la torta, riso e scherzato, per una volta dimentichi di problemi d’amore, di universi distrutti e altri spiacevoli scenari.  
Immaginavi di soffiare la tua candela, e leggermente soffiavi anche in quel momento, le lacrime a scendere dal tuo viso, e desiderando che magari, per una buona volta, tutto andasse bene e che le persone tanto care a te riescano ad uscirne incolumi.


End file.
